Wiring devices, such as toggle style switches, are often used to turn a load on and off. Specifically, actuation, or switching, of a toggle switch moves a movable contact inside the wiring device into or out of contact with one or more stationary contacts. Traditionally, in certain toggle style switching devices, a toggle is biased in one of two positions by a compression spring. The toggle includes one or more cams, which actuate the movable contacts that open and close the switch. For example, in an off position, the toggle is biased towards a position where the cams open the contacts. In an on position, the toggle is biased in the opposing position, in which the cams close the contacts. The compression switch is captured between the toggle and a bottom housing of the wiring device and is designed to facilitate the switching of the toggle. Typically the toggle includes a post which reaches inward into the housing and a spring seat at the end of the post, which is disposed partially within the compression spring. However, since there is a clearance between the spring seat and the inner diameter of the compression spring, the compression spring can bias randomly to one side or the other, rather than concentrically encompassing the spring seat. When the toggle is actuated, this can have the effect of either having a very crisp snap in one direction and a lazy or sloppy switching action in the other direction rather than having a desirable consistent and balanced feeling in both directions.